


混乱、错乱、惑乱

by bcaamage



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Summary: 文中含强制情节，不喜勿入！！！原名 Nichts, nichts, gar nichts：虚无，虚无，虚无





	混乱、错乱、惑乱

男人面朝墙壁跪着，口中吞吐着……器官，人类的器官，喉咙突然一阵刺激，他俯下身激烈地咳嗽着……

然后，男人醒了。

我在做梦吗？疑问一闪而过。

不，惨白的灯光晃得他睁不开眼睛。他依然身陷这个三米见方的小房间。

每天醒来都一样，如昨日如前日，如醒来的第一日。如今，连那个最初的醒来也渐渐变得不真实了。

真实？该如何界定所谓的真实？

究竟哪些是梦境，哪些又是现实？是他在囚牢中重复的每一天，还是睡梦中不断浮现的新碎片呢？

他紧闭双眼，不想跟这些问题继续纠缠，然而越是驱散，问题越是挥之不去。就如同这个房间从不会放他出去。

一个疑问只会引发下一个疑问，疑问载着他，犹如飞船在太空中一次又一次远距离跳跃，不管朝着哪个方向，最终只会抵达一堵隐形的屏障，转而回到原点。

他思维的宙域无法航行。至少眼下如此。

睡着时，折磨他的是变换的梦境，模糊的人影；醒着时，折磨他的是不得不完成的行为。

最初，他拼命想找回进入这个房间之前的记忆，如今，他开始感激记忆弃他而去。也许正是失去了曾经的基准线，他至今还没有彻底崩溃。

然而，如果以后都找不回基准线，那他究竟是否真实存过呢？

他再次睁开眼，打消了胡思乱想，拖着疲惫的身体起来，起床对他而言从来都不是一件容易的事。

起床，这个说法并不准确，他睡在地板上，房间里没有床，一件家具都没有。

地板还算柔软，跟四堵墙壁一样，他早就明白其中缘由，大概是防止他自残甚至自杀的吧。他有些感激柔软的地面，如果每夜都睡在坚硬的地板上，大概真的会要了他的命。

他不确定，如果真的没了命，是好还是不好。

男人一手扶着左腿，一手扶着墙壁慢慢站起来。他的大腿根部有一道贯穿的枪伤，伤口已经愈合，不过腿里的肌肉估计无法恢复如初了。一直以来，大量失血的虚弱感始终伴随着他。

他拖着腿，走向其中一堵墙，他已经能熟练分辨出每堵墙壁的用途，尽管看起来毫发无差。

他刚走近，墙壁上就伸出一个水池，上面摆着杯子牙刷之类的洗漱物品。

男人拿起杯子接了一满杯水，刚递到嘴边，随即打消了这个念头。

第一天，他也是这样接了一杯水，不，他接了三杯，喝完之后，他付出了极为沉重的代价。

一口气喝下那么多水，加上刚刚起床，他感到尿意急需释放。他尝试往墙角走了几步，果然如他猜想，墙壁上伸出一个马桶。他拉开裤子拉链，然而，此时恐惧摄住了他的心脏。他竟然无法释放。

他低头检查，无力的左腿令他不得不腾出手稳住身体，有什么东西阻碍着他的排泄。越着急，尿意也越急。

然后他整理好裤子，开始思考这一切。可惜的是，房间没有留给他时间思考。

面对不断打开小窗的墙壁，他恐惧……犹豫……抗拒……恶心……

抬头，天花板上有数字跳动，似乎代表着某种规则。

那天他忍耐到浑身发冷，不得不做出了一些尝试过后，终于获得了释放。

天花板上闪烁的数字，就像舰船上的仪表盘，代表着很多东西，有的是房间外面的人对他的评价，有些是他进食饮水排泄的时间和次数。很快，他掌握了这套规则。

水池上方出现一面镜子，他望着镜中那张陌生的脸，不，并非完全陌生，有些熟悉。浓密的黑色短发，准确说，不算短了，前面的乱发已然快遮住了眼睛，黑色瞳孔的眼睛。

身上的白衬衫干净整洁，肯定不是昨晚入睡前的那一件，白色长裤，也一样整洁，没系皮带，没打领带，没穿鞋子。镜子旁挂着一件外套。是一件蓝色军服。

外面的人莫非对军人有着特殊兴趣？他琢磨着，自己看起来可一点都不像军人啊。不过也并非十分确定，他的梦中经常出现战争场面。

让他穿戴整齐，他判断房间外面的人可以清晰看到里面的情况，也就是说，他的一举一动，都暴露无遗。羞耻愤怒，这些感觉如今对他来说都太过奢侈。

他知道待他准备完毕，穿好外套，他的工作很快就会开始了。

不，这不是工作，工作可是能够领到到薪水的。他暗自苦笑，纠正自己的想法。

他服从着房间的规则……

他掌握了房间的规则后，总是密切留意着天花板上闪烁的数字，仅仅付出最少的代价，以换取每日生存最低限度的需求。就这样应付着幽灵般的墙壁。

然而，房间不久后就发现了他的敷衍，规则随之改变，变得不再容易把握了。

他绝非麻木度日，却逐渐找不到坚持下去的理由，他当然可以选择主动停止，他也曾尝试拒绝对墙壁做出任何回应，可想而知，代价就是饥饿干渴也无法排泄。

随即，他痛苦地发现，在他睡着之后，会被注射高质量的营养素以维持生命，等他醒来，继续忍耐着饥饿干渴，生命却一天一天继续。

他最终放弃了，墙壁对他的要求变得越发苛刻起来，他不得不付出更大的代价。

不停地思索，不断地动作，身体本能地恶心，呕吐，无法逃避的气味，记忆的碎片突然闪现，他开始分不清梦境还是现实，抑或这一切都只是梦境。

有一天，一面墙壁突然打开了一扇门。


End file.
